Red
by Invisible-chan
Summary: It's the colour that leads her through her journey, from beginning to end.


Red

It's the colour of her her knees and arms after getting scrapes and bruises from running around too much through bushes and trees. Her mothers thinks the girl is far too rowdy and adventurous for her own good. Her mother has no idea how true this will be in the future.

It's the colour of her shirt when she is asked by her mother to see Professor Elm for another regular errand. She loves helping out at the lab, playing with the Pokémon, learning new things. She tries to read his papers as well as those of Professor Oak, but constantly gets lost in the big words. One day, she will be able to fully comprehend them and write her own.

It's the colour of his hair as he mumbles quietly to himself looking in at the lab. Curiosity gets the better of he, as she'd never seen him around the lab before, and she has to know who he is and what he's doing there. Her questions are answered with a shove and she finds that familiar colour on scrapes on her palms and knees.

It's the colour of the flames that dance on its back. She grins knowing that its the coolest one out of the three.

It's the colour of its eyes when sees it for the first time. In her rush to complete her task, she grabbed the wrong ball and this strange little reptile is to be her companion. A little disappointed, she wonders if she can ask to exchange it with one one her eyes were truly set on.

It's the colour of the miniature encyclopedia she receives. She is amazing that he would grant her such a gift. She's known of the PokéDex while working under Professor Elm, but to have one herself? She couldn't believe it. Professor Oak had given her a new task and there was nothing that could stop her from completing it.

It's the colour that she saw after running into him again. The Pokémon she'd wanted was apparently in his possession. The only thing she could do now was show him up and demonstrate where true strength lies. It was only after returning to the lab that she'd realized it had been stolen and she decided it was her job to track him down.

It's the colour of his cape as it billows from the wind or his own movements. In her first meeting with him, curiosity takes over and wonders what she can do to help the man so interested in the Lake of Rage. As they meet up again, she wonders how the current league champion can spend so much time doing whatever he pleases. Or was this a part of his job?

It's the colour of their logo: a large, intimidating R upon solid black. While they never teamed up per se, it is the first time that she is able to work with _him_ against a common enemy. It isn't until later that she learns why he's so dead set against them.

Its the colour of the flower about her starter's neck. Brilliant and bright, she thought back on the past and wondered how she could have ever regretted taking this powerful creature instead. Her docile appearance and sweet demeanor meant underestimation from her opponents and a swift victor for herself. Besides, she was a friggin' dinosaur.

It's the colour of lava flowing beneath the gym. How this is even possible? she wonders as she continues to shove rocks down below to cross the river molten rock into another battle. She wonders how the other trainers within the gym are able to stand the heat from the convection alone.

It's the colour of the outer walls and carpet within the first of the Indigo Plateau. She clenches her fist and forces herself to regulate her breathing. After seeing him again, seeing how he's changed, realizing how much _she_'s changed, she is able to recollect herself. She gathers up her pokémon and heads up the stairs.

It's the colour of her face when she'd realized what she'd interrupted. The red-head (not red like his, but orange rather), did not seem quite that broken up about it after realizing that she was trainer and wanted to battle. Were all gym leaders like this, she wondered.

It's the colour of the ticket she received for the bullet train. While she didn't understand the girl's need to imitate everything she saw or heard, he did understand holding something so dear that you'd give anything to get it back. She did not know the story behind the lost cleffairy doll, but the impotence was not lost on her.

It's the colour of her pokéballs as she looks over her team once more. She wonders what the league champion turned gym leader is like compared to gym leader turned Elite Four, in battle. She's heard many a rumour about him, but now was the time to see for herself what this legend was like.

It's the colour of his name. She looked upon him in awe and admiration as she was able to meet on of her role models for the very first time. They bowed to one another and she thought she caught a glimpse of a smile just before they began. This would be a battle she would never forget.


End file.
